Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to automatically tracking objects of interest.
Today, electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, tablet devices, laptop computers) support location services that allow a user to track physical geographic locations of the electronic device. To provide the location service, the electronic device utilizes an internal tracking system, such as a GPS chip set, to periodically broadcast the geographic location of the electronic device to a remote server. In addition, secondary electronic trackers are provided are attachable to an object, to allow indirect tracking of the object by tracking the geographic location of the secondary electronic tracker. For example, the TrackR accessory, RFID tags and the like may be attached to objects to allow indirect tracking of the object.
However, each of the foregoing conventional tracking systems requires internal electronic components that communicate with an external device or server to enable the tracking service. For example, the electronic components may represent a GPS chipset, and RFID circuit and the like. The GPS chipset is used to identify geographic coordinates that are wirelessly transmitted to a remote server. The RFID circuit communicates with a local RFID transmitter when within a broadcast range of the transmitter.
Numerous objects are utilized on a day-to-day basis that do not include an internal tracking system, and do not facilitate attachment to a secondary electronic tracker.